


Baby Tonight

by BayBayKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayBayKlaine/pseuds/BayBayKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring came about with a surprise for Kurt and something he really needed to tell Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Blaine – uh I’m pregnant. No, uhm…hey Blaine, how are you? I’m pregnant. No no no. Blaine, I have something to tell you an -.”

“Kurt! You ready?”

Kurt looked in the mirror, sighing. “Yes! Be down in a second.”

“Hurry bro!” Finn added, anxious to get going.

Kurt fixed a piece of his hair, then made his way downstairs, Finn and Blaine standing next to each other talking quietly. As soon as he cleared his throat, both men looked up and smiled.

“You look amazing as always.” Kurt smiled at Blaine, but on the inside he was screaming. Thoughts running through his head on a never ending loop.

_“Kurt have you heard of the carrier gene?”_

_Kurt looked to his doctor with wide eyes, he had heard about it before, but that was it. “Uhm, well I know of it, but I’m not really sure what it entails._

_“Well, the carrier gene is actually becoming much more common amongst men in this day and age, but basically it means a man can conceive and carry a baby full term.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Here are a few pamphlets about the whole process and the number of an OBG/YN, she’s a very good friend of mine and has seen a few other cases like this.” The doctor handed him a papers and all Kurt could do was stare down at them_

_“Wait, what? I can’t be – I’m not pregnant.”_

_“Well sweetie, the tests say different, congratulations, you are pregnant.”_

_Kurt went white as a ghost. He couldn’t be pregnant. He hadn’t even had unprotected sex since - …. Oh. Oh. No. “Can I – how far along am I?”_

_She looked down at her clip bored and smiled. “A little over 12 weeks. Which means that your chances of miscarrying are less than point one percent.”_

_Kurt smiled, but it quickly faded when he looked down at the pamphlets in his hands again._

_“Would you like to see?”_

_“…m-my baby?” The doctor nodded. “Yes, uhm yes please.” She nodded as she moved about the room, pulling out an ultrasound and directing Kurt to sit on the table._

_“Why don’t you roll up your shirt and we’ll get this show on the road.” Kurt nodded slowly, but sat back and rolled his shirt up, showing his stomach, which was a little larger. He hadn’t realized it, or maybe he had, but now he knew why he had a little baby pouch. Doctor English squeezed a blue gel onto his stomach and started looking around with the probe. It only took a few seconds before she was turning back to Kurt and pointing towards the screen._

_“There is your baby.”_

_Kurt looked at the screen and just stared. That was his baby. His and…well that wasn’t important right now. But there was a living human being in him. A small tear fell from his eye. “Wow.”_

“Kurt are you okay?” Blaine asked as they made their way to the church.

“Y-yea I’m good. Why?”

“You just seem distracted is all. Are you excited to finally see this wedding happen?”

“Will and Emma really deserve each other, I’m so happy they are finally tying the knot.” Kurt said with a smile.

“It only took three months.” Blaine said with a loud laugh.

“Uh yea.” Kurt said, shifting uncomfortably, the sun beaming into his eyes. “Hey Blaine, can we talk later?”

“Of course. About what?”

“Nothing…big, I just need to tell you something.”

“Oh a secret?”

“Not exactly.” Kurt said, giggling at Blaine’s enthusiasm. He hoped that continued when he actually knew what had been on Kurt’s mind for the last week.

_Kurt sat in the airport with Rachel. The end of the semester was behind them and they were both on their way back to Lima for their teachers wedding. Kurt still hadn’t told Rachel he was expecting. He hadn’t told anyone. He stopped seeing Adam though, saying they were just better as friends. Which in a way was true. He knew he had never stopped loving Blaine, and now with the news of the baby, he would never be able to get over his ex. “Rachel.” Kurt blurted out, unable to keep his biggest secret in anymore. Maybe the airport wasn’t the perfect place to tell someone you were pregnant, but he needed to tell someone._

_“What?” She said, flipping through a magazine as they waited for their flight._

_“I need to tell you something. Huge. But – you can’t freak out.” Kurt said, subconsciously placing his right hand on his abdomen._

_Rachel immediately perked up. “Oh alright, do tell.” She shifted closer to Kurt in the airport seat._

_“You can’t tell anyone, Rachel I swear no one.”_

_“Okay I won’t. Now tell me!”_

_“I’m – Rachel I’m pregnant.”_

_“Oh…oh my god Kurt!” She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He didn’t know what to say, but the hug was all he needed. He needed someone to hold him and tell him he was going to be okay. He wanted to stop being emotional and crying at any time. He needed to let go and finally have someone there for him. It wasn’t until he let out a sob that he realized he was crying. Rachel held him tighter though and just let him cry. When he couldn’t cry anymore he pulled back and wiped his eyes, laughing at how ridiculous he was being. “Kurt, it’s going to be okay. I promise we can get through this.”_

_He smiled. “Thanks, I really needed that.” He took her hand and squeezed it._

_“Now, if you don’t mind, please tell me who the father is?”_

_“Who do you think Rachel?”_

“Blaine!” Rachel shouted at the wedding reception. The music was pounding loudly and everyone was either dancing or chatting loudly. “Isn’t this reception so much fun?”

“Yea! I just don’t like seeing Kurt sitting around.” Blaine pointed over to a table, where Kurt was sitting next to Tina, laughing.

“Go get him and dance!” With that Rachel was walking away swiftly, making her way towards Finn and Puck at the buffet line.

Blaine shook his head and chuckled, but started making his way toward Kurt. “Hey Kurt, do you want to dance?” Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt looked up to him with his same big blue eyes and pink lips that made Blaine want to melt into a puddle on the floor.

“Of course Blaine.” Blaine smiled and took Kurt’s hand; guiding him to the dance floor, right as a slow song started. Blaine wasn’t sure if Kurt would want to dance anymore, but he was happily surprised when Kurt leaned into his chest, taking one of his hands, and putting the other around his back, his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine sighed and pulled him closer, putting his arm around him, his hand gracing Kurt’s lower back.

“I missed you.” Blaine said softly into Kurt’s ear. That statement was nothing but true. Over the past few months, Blaine had really been missing Kurt. It wasn’t just because they hooked up earlier in the year. It was everything that happened after. They had finally started getting close again. Talking at all hours of the day and finally being able to tell each other everything again. And with him finally graduating in just a few weeks, and being set to move to New York, he was hoping they could try “them” again. But it was all up to Kurt. If Kurt didn’t want to get back together, then he wouldn’t pressure it. “

I missed you too Blaine. More than you know.”

“I can’t wait to be in New York with you.” He said, taking a chance. He hadn’t told Kurt his plans, but now seemed like a good time. Kurt pulled back a little, his face close to Blaine’s, his eyes looking straight into Blaine’s.

“You’re moving to New York?”

“Yes,” Blaine said. “I know I should have told you, but I just confirmed everything. I got into NYU, and I’m moving there this summer.”

A large smiled appeared on Kurt’s face. “Blaine, that’s fantastic. That’s really amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Kurt lunged in and hugged Blaine hard.

“It’s okay that I move there?”

“Blaine, it’s more than okay. I’m so happy you’ll be there.”

Blaine smiled at him and then pulled him close again, continuing to dance.

At the end of the night, Finn drunkenly made his way to the car, Blaine and Kurt helping him, laughing all the while. How he had managed to get the alcohol was no question. Puck. They put him into the back and Kurt took the keys, getting into the driver’s side.

“My parents know I’m staying with your family, so I guess we can just go back there.” Blaine said, buckling in.

Kurt nodded, and started driving towards his childhood home, thoughts about Blaine and the baby running through his mind. He kept trying to think of ways to tell Blaine, but really how do you tell someone you aren’t even with anymore that you’re pregnant? With their child at that? As soon as they made it home, Finn stumbled upstairs to his room, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone in the living room.

“Hey, what was it that you wanted to talk about earlier?” Blaine asked, watching Kurt take a seat on the couch. He soon joined and turned toward Kurt, waiting to hear whatever Kurt needed to say.

“Before I tell you, I need you to promise you aren’t going to freak out.”

Blaine tentatively took Kurt’s hand, glad when he didn’t pull away. “I promise I won’t.”

“Okay, uhm Blaine do you remember in February when we…hooked up?” Kurt blushed and looked down at their linked hands. Blaine wasn’t really sure where this was heading, but he definitely remembered that.

“I remember. Why?”

“And we didn’t use protection you remember?” Blaine nodded, still not understanding. “Blaine…I’m, I don’t really know how to say this, but uhm okay I’m just going to say it. Blaine I’m pregnant.”

Blaine’s eyes went wide and he opened and closed his mouth a few times. When he couldn’t think of anything coherent to say, he just sat there, starting at Kurt. “Blaine,” Kurt said squeezing his hands.

“Say something, anything. Yell at me, or something.”

“I’m just – shocked. We aren’t even together, and we both know why that is, because on me. You’re having a baby, my baby and I just – what if I screw that up? I don’t think –.”

“Wait, you aren’t mad?” Kurt asked, cutting Blaine’s rant off.

“What? No! Why would I ever be mad at you? I just – honestly I can’t believe it. Well I mean, I guess I can, but we aren’t together, and I want to be in the baby’s life, if you want to keep it, but I just – ugh I don’t know what I’m trying to say.”

“Blaine?” He heard Kurt say.

“Yes?” He said lamely, his head down.

“I want…to keep the baby. And I want you to be there, in his or her life.”

Blaine looked up. “You do?”

“Of course! Blaine, you’re my best friend, and this is our baby, and honestly I need you.”

“Kurt, I need you more than you think.” Blaine said, lifting his hand to caress Kurt’s cheek. Kurt leaned into his hand, letting out a soft sigh. “I need to ask though. Will you ever think of getting back together with me?”

Yes, Kurt wanted to say, but he needed time to think about the real answer. He still loved Blaine with all his heart, but he didn’t want to get back together with him just because they were having a baby. “I think – we could talk about that in the future.”

Blaine gave a small smile. “So, how far along are you?”

“Just over 13 weeks.” Kurt said, placing a hand on his stomach. Blaine’s eyes immediately followed and he had the urge to place his hand over Kurt’s, but thought that would be overstepping. But slowly Kurt took his hand and placed it on his stomach. “You can’t really feel anything, but it makes me feel comfortable.” Blaine nodded in understanding.

“I can’t believe we’re having a baby Kurt.”

“Neither can I.”

“And neither can I.” Both boys jumped apart to see Burt leaning in the doorway, staring at both their hands on Kurt’s abdomen.

“I think you boys have some explaining to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt’s lips curled into a small smile. He pushed Blaine down on his back and carefully sat on him. He leant down and whispered over Blaine’s lips, “I’m feeling risky tonight.” And with that Kurt lunged in, kissing Blaine hard on the mouth.

_"Kurt you know you can tell me anything right?"_

_A young eight year old Kurt nodded, a little distracted by the tea set in front of him._

_“Kurt, buddy can you look at me?”_

_Kurt lifted his head to look at his dad. “Yes daddy?”_

_Burt put a hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye. “Kurt, in the future, there might be some things you would be afraid of telling me. But I will always be here for you. Anything you need to get off your chest or just need to rant about I will listen. I know I’m not your mom, but I won’t let you down. Okay?”_

_Kurt nodded. “Okay.”_

_**8 Years Later_

_“Dad are you home?” Kurt called from the front door._

_“Yea, in the kitchen kiddo.”_

_Kurt made his way to the kitchen, nervous for what he was about to do, but knowing his father would accept him no matter what. Well, he hoped he would. “Can we talk?”_

_Burt turned around from where he was at the sink and nodded. “What do you need to talk about?”_

_Kurt looked like he was about to vomit as he sat down across from his father. He had thought of many different ways to tell his dad about this, but nothing seemed to be staying in his mind. “Dad, I don’t like football.” Kurt blurted out._

_Burt laughed. “Kurt, that’s fine. Not everyone likes sports.”_

_Kurt sighed angrily. “No, uhm I guess… okay, dad remember when you said I could tell you anything and you would never let me down?”_

_“Of course.” Burt said, noting the serious change in topic._

_“Well I need to tell you something, and I’m not exactly sure how to.”_

_“Kurt, just say it. That’s usually the easiest.”_

_Kurt nodded before taking in a large breath and finally spitting out his secret. “I’m gay.”_

_Burt let out a loud laugh and Kurt’s face immediately fell. “Kiddo, I know.”_

_Kurt’s fallen face turned confused. He looked at his dad with furrowed eyebrows. “You know?”_

_Burt nodded. “And I still love ya all the same."_

 

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch next to each other, Burt opposite them in a chair. Burt was just staring, looking between the two younger boys. The silence was too loud for Kurt and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Dad? Do you hate me?”

Burt let out a small laugh and looked at Kurt. “I could never hate you.”

Kurt just nodded silently and sat back. He looked over to Blaine when the younger man grabbed his hand. He really needed that anchor right now.

Burt sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair. “So are you gonna tell me what happened? You know you can talk to me about anything Kurt.”

“I know dad. It’s just that I haven’t really told anyone. Just Rachel and Blaine, I’m nervous about your reaction.” Kurt looked over to Blaine with pleading eyes, like they were asking ‘please just tell him’.

Blaine nodded at Kurt and turned back to Burt. “Kurt’s having a baby. Well, my baby.” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s hand, letting him know that he was there. Blaine first wanted to make sure Burt actually knew that there was going to be a new human being in the family in a little over six months.

“Yes, I got that.” Burt said to Blaine.

“I was making sure you understood that part. Sorry.” Blaine said quietly.

“No, no Blaine its okay, thanks for clarifying. I guess I don’t understand how all of this happened, or even how it happened.”

“Well apparently I have the carrier gene, which means I can get pregnant and carry full term.”

“Okay. And Blaine and you are together?”

“Well, uhm not exactly. We got together on Valentine’s Day and well I guess that’s kinda how I ended up pregnant.”

_“Kurt, oh god oh…so good.” Blaine’s moaning filled the air as he continued pounding into Kurt. Kurt couldn’t say anything, the feeling of pleasure coursing through his body._

_“Unng..B-blai-blaine…unf.”_

_Blaine started moving faster and harder, coming close to the end. He grabbed Kurt’s cock and stroked him through his orgasm, Kurt coming in long white stripes. Blaine followed closely behind Kurt, the feeling unlike anything he had experienced._

_“Wow.” Kurt said, taking in large gulps of air._

_“That was…amazing.”_

_Kurt rolled on his side. “We should do that again.”_

_Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes. “I hate to burst your horny bubble, but we don’t have any more condoms.”_

_Kurt’s lips curled into a small smile. He pushed Blaine down on his back and carefully sat on him. He leant down and whispered over Blaine’s lips, “I’m feeling risky tonight.” And with that Kurt lunged in, kissing Blaine hard on the mouth._

“Kiddo, what are you going to do here?”

Kurt shook his head. “I’m keeping our baby, and if you don’t support that, it’s not really an issue because I live in New York and Blaine will be going there for school anyway. But I really hope you’re okay with it dad, because I want you in this child’s life, because you’re amazing dad to me and I know you’ll be an equally amazing grandpa.”

“Kurt I will always be here for you. Remember? I wouldn’t go anywhere no matter what. I’m just worried about you two.”

“I’m worried about us too, to be perfectly honest Burt.” Blaine said from his side of the couch.

Kurt turned toward him with wide eyes. “Wait, what?”

“Kurt you’re only nineteen! I’m barely eighteen, I’m really worried about how this is all going to work. New York isn’t a very good place to raise a child, and with me going to NYU and you going to NYADA I don’t know how we’ll be able to afford a daycare. I’m nervous Kurt. I don’t know how anything is going to work. I want it to, I’m just not sure how it will.” “

Blaine.” Kurt said quietly, turning to face him. “I’m scared too. You aren’t alone there. But I know that we’ll be able to work this out. It’s you and me. And we can do this.”

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt. Maybe they could do this, have a baby together. They would be there for each other throughout the entire process. And Blaine knew that Kurt would make an amazing father. And through a little help, he thought he could get to Kurt’s level. They were really going to do it, they were going to keep this baby, and raise him or her together.

“I hate to break up this love fest, or whatever this is, but I agree with Blaine when he says that New York is no place to raise a baby Kurt.”

“Dad I can’t just quit at NYADA, I would never be accepted there again. I need to graduate.”

“Now hold on, we need to think about this rationally. Kurt once you start actually showing, do you think dancing and acting at that school is going to be easy?”

Kurt knew exactly what his father was saying, he just didn’t want to admit it. “B-but I need,” Kurt choked out. “I can’t stay in the place I hated the most.”

“I think… maybe we should continue this in the morning. Its late and you boys need to go to bed.” Burt said rubbing his face.

Blaine agreed and got up, Kurt silently following.

“Oh Kurt?”

“…yes dad?” Burt went over silently and hugged his son.

“I love you and congratulations.”

“I love you too.” Kurt said, barely audible. With that Kurt and Blaine made their way upstairs. An understanding that Blaine would be by Kurt’s side tonight. They both changed into their pajamas silently, then slid into bed, Kurt on the right side and Blaine on the left like always.

“Kurt?”

“Hmm?” Blaine came up behind him, pulling Kurt against his chest, knowing that he would need that connection, it didn’t matter that they weren’t together. He did that before they were together the first time. Kurt needed to know he wasn’t alone, and by being able to feel someone breathe with him, he knew he wasn’t. “I’ll follow you anywhere.”

Kurt didn’t say anything, he just shifted closer to Blaine; chest to back. Once Kurt’s breathing evened out, Blaine allowed himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I be honest?” Blaine said, stealing Kurt’s line.
> 
> “Of course.”
> 
> “I was – uhm only going to New York because you were there...."

Blaine woke up to the sound of keys on the keyboard tapping away. He grunted and rolled over, seeing that the clock only read two am. He sighed heavily, flipping on the lamp by Kurt’s bed side and looking over to the man in question. He had a blanket around his shoulders, and the computer screen was glowing on his face, which showed that he was frowning. “Kurt?”

Kurt’s head shot up, looking over to Blaine. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Blaine sighed and dropped his head. “Kurt, what are you doing?”

At first he didn’t answer. He just kept typing, flipping between a word document and two or three websites Blaine couldn’t read the names of. He was about to ask again when Kurt finally turned around, his eyes watering, and his shoulders shaking. “I-I’m making a pro/con list.” He said, a tear falling down his red blotchy cheek.

Blaine nodded, slowly getting up and going over to where Kurt sat at his desk, kneeling next to the chair. He whispered quietly. “Okay, and what’s on this list?”

“Uhm s-schools. Well its New York versus Ohio, and Blaine, Ohio is winning.” Kurt said just as quietly.

Kurt was crying again, just looking at the screen. Blaine immediately shut the laptop and pulled Kurt up from the chair and into a strong hug. He walked them to the bed and put Kurt down, his body still shaking from crying. Blaine got in to bed next to Kurt, pulling him into his arms and trying to soothe him until he fell asleep again. They would have to discuss the rest of this in the morning, when Kurt maybe wasn’t as emotional.

_Blaine walked up the Hummel’s drive way one day in early spring. The birds were out and chirping, the weather was perfect, not to cold but not blistering hot. He let himself in like he always did and made his way up the stairs to Kurt’s room._

_“Hey bro!” Finn shouted from where he was walking down the hallway and to the bathroom._

_“Hey Finn.” Blaine waved and then turned back to Kurt’s door, lightly knocking but opening it at the same time. He was expecting Kurt to still be in bed, considering it was only a little after ten, but he found Kurt wide awake. He was staring at the computer screen sitting on the bed in front of him. His hand was covering his mouth as a sob escaped and tears were falling silently down his cheeks. “Kurt?” Blaine questioned from the door. Kurt didn’t move. He just kept staring at the screen. Blaine slowly trekked across the room and sat next to him on the bed. On the screen was a list of pros and cons to moving to New York and staying in Ohio. Most of the things were usual, like under New York read the line “acceptance” and under Ohio read “family”. Blaine couldn’t understand why Kurt was crying as he read through the list, it clearly showed that New York was winning this contest. Kurt had always wanted to move to New York. But then as he got to the bottom, he finally understood. In the middle of both lists, read “Blaine.”_

_“Kurt? You have to go to New York.”_

_Kurt’s head finally shot up. He looked at Blaine. “Y-you…but Blaine…”_

_Blaine just shook his head. “Babe, we’ve talked about this. You are meant for New York. So I’m not there for a year? We’ll still talk, Skype; do…things. And of course you’ll visit and we’ll see each other. Then I’ll move there when I graduate and we’ll start our joint lives in New York.”_

_“I can’t Blaine, I need to be able to see you every day.”_

_“Then we’ll Skype every day. Kurt you’re going to New York and you’re going to show them how incredibly talented you are.”_

_Kurt nodded and sniffled. “I love you.”_

_Blaine smiled and caressed Kurt’s cheek, wiping away the tears. He leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, then pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “I love you too.”_

Kurt slowly padded down the stairs and started making his way to the kitchen where he heard voices. He knew Blaine was already up and probably sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee because he wasn’t in bed when Kurt woke up. And he guessed his dad and Carole were there too, waiting for him to talk about both his and Blaine’s future. He took a deep breath before walking through the door and making his way directly to the coffee pot before stopping immediately and sighing; his head dropping. “I can’t drink coffee.”

“Nope kiddo. Caffeine isn’t good for babies.”

He turned around then, the smell of coffee making the situation worse. “Okay then, orange juice it is.” Kurt poured a small glass of juice then walked toward the table, taking a seat next to Blaine and across from Carole. His father quickly followed and soon all four were sitting at the table, the silence deafening.

“Kurt…”

“I know what you’re going to say dad.”

Burt looked surprised. “I highly doubt that.”

“You’re gonna say that I need to move back here and do college here, and raise this baby here.”

Burt started laughing, and Kurt frowned. “Kurt, kiddo, you’re an adult. I’m not gonna tell you to do something, or force you away from the one place you love. I’m gonna be here for you one hundred percent, no matter what you chose to do.”

Kurt’s eyes started watering again and he let out a breath he had been holding in. “Really?”

“Of course sweetie,” Carole said from beside Burt. “This is your decision, and we are supporting you no matter what.”

Kurt smiled and rushed over to hug his parents, grateful he had the best ones. They hugged him back and he just quietly let them, loving that feeling he always used to get in his heart. The warm fuzzy, good feeling. As they pulled apart he looked at Blaine, who was staring into his cup of coffee. “Hey Blaine?”

His head shot up and he immediately made eye contact with Kurt. “Yea?”

“Get over here.” Blaine didn’t need to be told twice, he was up and hugging the other three quickly.

Later that day, after Burt went to the shop, and Carole went to her shift, and once Finn had left, but not before finding out and yelling “Dude! That’s beyond awesome!” Kurt and Blaine laid in bed, staring at each other, but with more than enough room to not make the moment to intimate.

“So what are you going to do?” Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. “Can I be honest?”

Blaine nodded. “Kurt, you can always be honest with me.”

“Okay, the thing is, I would love to be in New York, and get to be with the friends I have already made there, but my family is here. Your family is here, and so are some of the greatest friends I’ve ever had. Its like – I know what I want, my brain is telling me to stay in New York, but my heart is winning. I want to move back here, and raise our baby here. I looked at colleges here with fashion design programs, and some of them are really great. And I just – this is it. I think Ohio, no matter how much I hated it before, is the place for me and you and this baby. But the only thing I worry about is college for you Blaine. I mean clearly you didn’t plan for this.”

“Can I be honest?” Blaine said, stealing Kurt’s line.

“Of course.”

“I was – uhm only going to New York because you were there. I applied to a lot of places. I even applied to places right here in Ohio, believe it or not. Listen Kurt, I know that maybe you don’t fully trust me, or you haven’t forgiven me yet for what I did, but I still love you and I want this baby, and I’ll be here for you and the little peanut growing inside you,” He stated, moving closer and placing his hand atop Kurt’s tiny bump. “I’ll be here for as long as you need me.” He said, looking straight into Kurt’s eyes.

Kurt almost did it. He almost leaned in and kissed Blaine right then and there. But he stopped himself. He knew that Blaine was right. No matter how many times he said that he believed Blaine, he still hadn’t forgiven him completely. But he was getting there. And when that happened, he would be willing to try them again. Because Blaine would always own his heart. “So, we’re really gonna do this? Live in Ohio and raise a baby?”

“It would seem so.” Blaine said smiling.

Kurt couldn’t help himself, he scooted closer to Blaine and hugged him. He smiled as he smelt coffee and cinnamon hit his noise.

“Wait, where were you thinking for colleges?” Blaine asked, backing up a little so he could look at Kurt.

“Oh well University of Cincinnati is high on my list – why are you looking at me like that?” Kurt asked, noting the strange look Blaine was sporting.

“Because! Kurt that’s where I applied!” Blaine rushed forward and hugged Kurt again, squeezing him.

“Oh!” Kurt said in a surprised tone.

“Uhm,” Blaine coughed awkwardly, scooting back again. “Does this mean that we are living in Cincinnati Ohio with a baby?”

“Yes.” Kurt said. “Oh my god Blaine, we’re actually doing this!!”

“I know!” Blaine said just as enthusiastically. “Now, all I need to do is graduate, and oh, we need to tell my parents.”

Kurt froze and looked at Blaine with wide-eyes. “Shit.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kurt it’s wonderful to see you again.” 
> 
> “You too Mrs. Anderson.”
> 
> “Kurt, its Clarissa remember?”

_Kurt slowly walked up the stairs to the front door. The large wooden door taunting him in a way. He was extremely nervous to meet the Andersons, but Blaine meant the world to him, and he loved his parents, so Kurt would learn to love them too. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. It only took a few seconds before the door was swinging open and Blaine was standing before him. “Hey you.”_

_Kurt gave a tiny smile. “Hi.”_

_Blaine furrowed his eyebrows together and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind him. “Hey,” he said, rubbing a hand up and down Kurt’s arm. “What’s wrong?”_

_Kurt sighed. “I’m just nervous Blaine.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because your parents mean everything to you, and I want them to like me, but I don’t want to make a fool out of myself or make it look like I’m trying too hard.”_

_“Kurt, my mom already loves you even though she hasn’t met you yet, and my dad can’t wait to finally put a face with the name. Calm down baby, they love you already.” Kurt looked up to Blaine with hopeful eyes._

_“Really?”_

_“Yes really, now let’s go inside!” Kurt nodded his head and took Blaine’s hand as they went inside, actually excited to meet Blaine’s parents now._

 

Kurt sat in the passenger seat of Blaine’s Ford Escape as they drove down the highway toward Westerville. He wasn’t really sure what he was feeling. Nervous, excited, happy, nauseas? A million different things were running through his head.

“Kurt stop.” Blaine said from beside him.

Kurt gave him a confused look. “What?”

“I know what’s going on through your head and you need to stop it.”

“You have no idea what I’m thinking Blaine.”

“You think my parents hate you because of the break-up and you fear that they are gonna blow up on you and hell is gonna break loose.”

“Okay, well maybe you do know.”

“Kurt,” Blaine took Kurt’s hand. “My parents don’t hate you -.”

“Blaine…”

“No Kurt I’m serious, they know why we broke up. They understand both sides, and they don’t think of you any differently than they did when they first met you.”

“I just –,”

“I know, but you’ll be fine. We will be fine.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Blaine agreed, turning his attention back to the road.

 

“Mom! Dad! Are you home?”

“Kitchen sweetheart!”

The two boys made their way to the kitchen. The house so familiar to Kurt, yet so different from the last time he was in it. Upon reaching the kitchen Kurt saw Blaine’s dad reading the newspaper at the head of the table, his mom reading through some paper work. Blaine cleared his throat and both parents looked up; mouths dropping in surprise at seeing Kurt standing next to their son.

“We need to talk to you guys.” Blaine said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

“Okay.” His father said apprehensively. He pointed to the two seats on the other side of the table. Kurt and Blaine slowly made their way towards them, then sat down. Kurt was looking at his hands, Blaine looking at Kurt.

“Kurt it’s wonderful to see you again.” Clarissa said.

“You too Mrs. Anderson.”

“Kurt, its Clarissa remember?”

“Oh, right.” Kurt said blushing and looking back down to his hands.

“Alright boys, what did you need to talk about?” Mitchell said from the end of the table.

“Right, okay, well you see mom, dad, Kurt he’s – uhm well Kurt…”

“I’m pregnant.” Kurt said, knowing Blaine wouldn’t be able to get the words out. “I’m having a baby and Blaine is the father. And no, we aren’t back together, but we are both going to be there for this baby. And before either of you ask; it’s called the carrier gene.”

No one said anything for a while. They all just sat in silence. Kurt was about to go into another rambling spree when Mitchell spoke up.

“Wow, that’s – that’s news, but we can work something out. Do you need help? With money, or anything really?”

Kurt was completely surprised by what Mitchell was saying. He had expected a totally different outcome, and what was happening was making him speechless.

“N-no dad, but uhm, we’re moving to Cincinnati. We’re both going to school there for the fall semester.” Blaine said, noting the surprised look on Kurt’s face.

“Well we can take you both down there and start looking for apartments,” Mitchell said, starting to look through his phone. “And we can definitely help with the rent, and other essentials. Oh Clarissa could help decorate the baby room…-.” He stopped talking, looking up to see everyone’s faces. “What?”

“Mr. Anderson -.”

“Mitchell.”

“Mitchell, I just – thank you.”

The older man’s eyes softened. “Kurt, you’re like family. And that baby, will be loved so much.”

Kurt’s eyes were watering as Mitchell and Clarissa started making plans about the move and college for Blaine and so much more. Kurt just listened and took it all in, grateful when Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. Although they weren’t together, _yet_ , Blaine was his best friend and anchor, and there was no one he would rather have a baby with. Blaine was amazing. Burt and Carole were great and supportive. Mitchell and Clarissa wanted to help in any way they could. Kurt couldn’t believe it, he was the luckiest person in the world right now.

 

Was his graduation this hard? There was no way his graduation was like this. Although maybe it was. He was on that stage a year before, and now, that’s where Blaine stood, in his red cap and gown.

He was in the front, at the podium actually, giving his valedictorian speech. Kurt couldn’t stop staring and listening, his words like rich chocolate; great and full of wisdom.

Kurt wasn’t crying, he definitely wasn’t. His nose was just running because of allergies. Or that’s what he told himself. But when every graduating senior stood up and threw their caps, he knew he was crying. A small chocked sob escaped his throat but he smiled as he made eye contact with Blaine. He was going to remember this day for ever. It was his special time, and nothing could ruin it.

 

After graduation was over, and the parties had finally finished, Kurt and Blaine laid in Blaine’s back yard as their parents talked, most likely discussing the soon to be addition of the family. Kurt was staring at the orange and pink sky, the air warm as summer was upon them. Blaine laid silently next to him, eyes closed and thinking.

“Hey, just so you know, I have a doctor’s appointment next week.” Kurt finally said, turning his head to look at Blaine.

“I’m coming of course.”

“If you’re busy you do-.”

“Kurt, I’m coming. This is my baby too, and I’m gonna be there for everything.”

Kurt smiled. “Okay.”

“Are we finding out what we’re having?”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, should we?”

“I think,” Blaine started. “That we should. It will help with getting clothes and other baby necessities and you can decorate the room in the new apartment better if you know what we are having.”

“Then we’ll find out.”

“Alright!” Blaine laid back down and gently placed his hand on Kurt’s ever growing tummy. Kurt just smiled and allowed his hand to rest on his stomach.

“Oh Blaine?”

“Mmm?”

“Congratulations on graduating.”


End file.
